Beyond the Veil
by EmeraldEyez1728
Summary: The final thoughts of Sirius as he fell through the veil and what he saw once he reached the other side RR


**Beyond the Veil**

He heard his name being called out in desperation.

"No! SIRIUS!"

And then his body had completely passed through. He was fading. A darkness enveloped him. He was drowning in it.

_I'm sorry, Harry! _he tried to scream. Nothing came out of his mouth. So he just thought it, ashamed.

_I'm sorry._

The darkness drowned out everything. There was a pounding in his ears and then he was gone.

And then—then there was nothing.

_I'm sorry. _

**X-X-X**

_So this is it, then? _Sirius questioned the foreboding black surrounding him. Suddenly a great , blinding light appeared and filled the void. Sirius had to shield his sensitive eyes. He saw two figures approaching him. One, a man around his age, and the other was a woman. They were clothed in white, and a glow was reflecting off them. They came towards him, and Sirius noticed something. There were tears in the woman's eyes. Hauntingly familiar almond-shaped eyes. Sirius' breath caught in his throat.

He turned his own eyes towards the man and studied him. Black hair sat atop his head. It stuck out at all angles and was permanently disobedient. Round framed glasses were perched at the bridge of the mans nose.

"Hello, Sirius." The man's voice echoed as he spoke. Sirius saw that he, also, had tears in his eyes. A strong, welcoming, approving smile was set upon his face. Sirius had seen this smile before.

"Hey James." Sirius heard his own echoing voice wobble as he was on the verge of tears himself. He swallowed back a lump in his throat with difficulty. He turned to the woman. "Hello, Lily." He choked out. The woman smiled and allowed a single tear pass beyond her lashes and fall gracefully down her cheak. James and Lily both came towards him. James embraced him first in a tight, firm, hug. He didn't want to let go. They were all freely crying now, tears chasing each other. Lily hugged Sirius as well. Sirius suddenly felt a wave of shame pass over him. He hung his head.

"What is it, Sirius?" Lily's voice asked, filled with concern.

"I've failed Lily. I failed you and James. I promised you I'd protect Harry and I couldn't be there for him for most of his life. I'm so sorry."

He didn't dare meet his friends eyes. How could he? He had failed them and Harry. He hadn't done what he was supposed to. He couldn't protect Harry. He failed.

Sirius felt James' hand grasp his shoulder firmly. He raised his head so that he was eye-level with James. James was looking at him seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot. You didn't fail. You did nothing wrong." James said.

"I cant protect him anymore." Sirius said sadly.

"You did protect him though, Sirius. You risked Azkaban for him. You did more than we could ever ask. We should be thanking you." Lily said comfortingly.

Sirius smiled genuinely. He looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked. Lily smiled.

"This is the passage between life and death. Its how we can see whats going on in the world of the living." She answered softly.

"You can see what's happening?" Sirius asked. James nodded,

"That's why we should be thanking you, mate." James said. "You were there for him when I…couldn't be."

"I could never replace you as a father Prongs." Sirius said.

The three looked at each other for a long time in silence. Words couldn't describe the emotions. Words weren't needed.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Sirius asked

"We don't know." James said sadly.

"All we can do now is wait." Lily said. Sirius nodded. He was patient.

"It's good to have you here, Padfoot." James said after a while.

"C'mon Sirius." Lily put an arm around him. "Lets go home."

The three left the void and went as though they were finally returning from a long journey.

**A/N: hey kids. Okay so i wrote this cus i was having writers block on my other fic and it just sorta came to me. lol. So whatdja think? good? bad? ok? well leave a review and make me happy! thnx  
EmeraldEyez1728**


End file.
